villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Humanity (mother!)
Humanity itself is the antagonistic group in the 2017 psychological horror film Mother! (stylized as mother!). History Sometime after the house belonging to Mother and Him was destroyed by a house fire, Mother takes it upon herself to redecorate the house while her husband secluded himself into his study to deal with his writer's block. Eventually, the couple is visited by an aging man claiming to be a doctor. Even though Mother expresses discomfort towards the man, Him allows him to stay at their home for the night. The man suddenly becomes sick, and Him tends to him. The next day, the man's wife arrives much to Mother's chagrin. The man admits that he was actually a huge fan of Him's work, and wanted to see him before he died. Shortly after, the couple's sons arrive to the house to discuss their father's will. In a heated argument, the two brothers fight each other culminating in the older son overpowering and killing the younger son. Devastated, Him allows the grieving couple to have a funeral for their son. This causes even more people to invade the house. During their time there, they mistreat Mother and ignore her when she insists that she doesn't need their help with modeling the house. Eventually, all sorts of evil occur in the house from warring to murder all of which Him turns a blind eye towards. Finally fed up with her husband, Mother complains about how he always shows affection towards these random strangers and not towards her. After a night together, Mother announces that she was pregnant the next day. Him receives an idea on what to write next because of the news, and he locks himself into his study. The crowd of people continue to act on their animalistic instincts, which Mother is made to witness. With all of this, Mother conceives a child. Him is delighted by this, and demands that he present his son to his followers. Mother, of course, refuses his demands, and she secludes herself in her study for a few days. Him bides his time until Mother fell asleep. When she came to, she saw to her horror that Him was placing his son into the crowd's hands. The baby gets swept up in arms by the crowd, but suddenly, the baby's neck gets broken by the crowd. Mother pushes her way through the crowd, and realizes that her baby had been ripped apart, and that a satanic-like cult was devouring his flesh. Enraged, Mother grabs a glass shard and slaughters a good bit of them before being brutalized by the vicious people. Him pleads with her to forgive what they had done to her, but Mother goes into the boiler room and causes a fire to arise, incinerating the crowd. Gallery Mother! 2017 - Baby Death Scene-0 Deep in the Weeds with Mother! - Analysis of the Film's Fine Details and Larger Themes (Spoilers) Navigation Category:Cults Category:Hostile Species Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Murderer Category:Symbolic Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Misogynists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Enigmatic Category:Polluters Category:Brutes Category:Evil Creation Category:Psychopath Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Rapists Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Torturer Category:Perverts